


Breaker, Breaker

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, and sebastian has a sister, hunter does archery, nick and jeff are nosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mission’s supposed to be simple. All he has to do is sneak into Hunter and Sebastian’s dorm room, look for anything suspicious, and report back to the other Warblers. But nothing’s never that simple with the Warblers, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nick's never been one to poke his nose where it doesn't belong; people need their privacy, and he respects that. But when Sebastian  _willingly_ gave up his captaincy to the new Warbler, he had to admit: he was intrigued.

And that's how he found himself in his current predicament. Dressed in all black, he creeps down the dark hallway. It's midnight, and everyone's asleep - well, everyone except for him. His mission's supposed to be simple. All he has to do is sneak into Hunter and Sebastian's dorm room, look for anything suspicious, and report back to headquarters.

In theory, that is. Nothing's ever that simple with the Warblers, especially when Hunter and Sebastian are involved. Nick doesn't know what it is about those two, but everything about them practically  _breathes_  complicated. But maybe it's just him.

" _Breaker, breaker! Agent Six to Agent Three, do you read me?_ " Nick scowls darkly at the miniature walkie-talkie clipped onto his sleeve. It should be illegal for anyone to be  _that_ cheerful this early in the morning.

"Yes, Jeff. I can hear you," he says into the device.

" _Nick! I thought we agreed to use the lingo!_ "

"Well, I changed my mind."

" _Boo you, Nicky. Whatever, what's your position_?"

Being exhausted must have done something to Nick's maturity because he finds himself vaguely amused by the unintentional innuendo. He can hear Jeff sigh and lets out a snort.

" _Nick, stop being immature. Stay focused on the mission, okay? Where are you?_ "

"Sorry, sorry. I'm almost there -," Nick trails off, the sound of footsteps growing louder by the minute. "I have to hide. The monitor's coming!"

Ever since a group of freshmen were caught sneaking out past curfew, Dalton had taken to issuing several night monitors around campus. Anyone who was caught trying to leave would be given a demerit, as well as a week's worth of detention.

Nick has no intention of getting caught, especially after what happened last time he had detention. Spending three hours with a group of delinquents - not the Warblers, Nick's talking about the  _other_ group of delinquents - wasn't fun. He doesn't remember a lot of what happened that day, but he does know it was bad.His hair was bright blue for weeks.

"What am I going to do? Think, Duval, think!" He glances around the hallway desperately, looking for a place to hide. He can hear the footsteps approaching and scrambles to duck behind a nearby plant.

It's not very big, but the pot within itself easily conceals the Warbler from view. Thank goodness he's so short. If it had been Jeff, the monitor would've caught him in a heartbeat. He watches as the man passes and almost gives himself away when he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Who's there?" Nick recognizes the monitor to be that new, nameless intern everyone's been talking about. He's a tall, dark-haired man with just the faintest hint of baby fat clinging to his cheeks. Nick takes a minute to appreciate the intern's slender frame; he's not going to lie, the intern's  _fine_.

".......Must be hearing things," the intern mumbles, and Nick can't help but swoon. Even his voice is hot.

" _Nick, stop perving over the nameless intern. You're on a mission, remember?"_  Jeff reprimands, his tone sharp. " _Besides, I saw him first; he's_ mine."

Despite himself, Nick promises to back off the intern. It's only fair, he tells himself, since he has dibs on the World History teacher who's mentoring the hot, nameless intern. 

"Wait," Nick says with a start as he continues down the hallway. "How did you know I was perving over the hot, nameless intern?"

" _I'm your boyfriend; I know these things, okay? Where are you now_?"

"I'm in front of their dorm room," he instinctively lowers his voice to a whisper, reaching into his pocket for the spare dorm key he 'borrowed' from Sebastian's desk the other day. "I'm going in."

" _Okay. Be careful, Nick."_

Getting the door unlocked was easy; all he had to do was slip into the card into the slot. Opening the door, on the other hand, was a completely different story. Sebastian may be a light sleeper, but Hunter definitely isn't. Call Nick crazy, but he rather likes having all of his body parts intact.

Nick opens the door very slowly, so slowly that it doesn't make a single sound. When he doesn't come face-to-face with Hunter like he had expected, he lets out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. He slips into the room, his footsteps light and quiet.

The room is dark as night itself, Nick's only source of light being the dim moonlight streaming into the room through the open blinds. He's never felt more like a creeper than he does right now because, you know, most people don't usually break into their friends' room in the middle of the night  at midnight.

What would his mother think? She would probably be embarrassed, mortified even, if she found out about this. His father, on the other hand........

" _Nicholas William Duval, I can't believe you would do something like this! I raised you better than this. I expect this sort of thing from your sister, but you? You're supposed to be the good child! You ought to be ashamed of yourself, breaking into your friends' dorm!"_

Nick shakes his head; he's getting a headache from just thinking about it. He carefully makes his way to Sebastian's side of the dorm, weaving his way through the numerous piles of books and clothes scattered across the floor. 

Nick drops to the ground when Hunter mumbles in his sleep, body tense with anxiety.  _Please don't wake up, please don't wake up_! He relaxes when Hunter turns onto his side, still fast asleep. He remains on the floor though. He doesn't want to risk getting caught.

Nick crawls toward Sebastian's desk; he knows that's where the older boy keeps most of his belongings. As soon as he gets there, he whips out his cell phone, illuminating the desk with its light. There are several notebooks piled up on the surface, accompanied by a couple of textbooks as well. 

Nick grabs the notebooks, thumbing through their pages in hopes of finding something - anything - that would make this mission worthwhile. He finds nothing and returns them back to their place on the desk.

" _Nick."_ Nick scrambles to lower the volume of the walkie-talkie, scared that it might wake up Hunter. " _Have you found anything yet?"_

 _"_ Not yet," he whispers. "I'm still looking."

" _Try looking in that cabinet in his desk. You might find something useful_."

Nick does just that, glancing over to Hunter's side of the dorm as the desk emits a not so quiet creak. The other Warbler doesn't stir, thank goodness. Inside the cabinet, Nick finds yet  _another_ stack of notebooks. Seriously, how many does Sebastian have? He grabs one of the older ones, its cover worn with uses.

He doesn't find anything at first and almost gives up hope. However, just as he makes to put it up, he notices a sheet of paper tucked inside the last couple of pages. It's a letter addressed to Chasity Smythe, Sebastian's older sister.

* * *

 

 _Hey Chaz,_ it reads.  _I know it's been a couple of months since the last time I wrote, but better late than never, right? I've just been so busy lately. Regionals are coming up, and the Warblers are obsessed with redeeming themselves from last year. Especially that new Warbler, Hunter. You know, the one the headmaster called in to replace me?_

_He's an arrogant, pretentious piece of work. I hate him. So why can't I stop thinking about him? It's seriously starting to freak me out, Chaz. Is this what you felt like when you fell for Michael? Because it fucking sucks. I don't even go to Scandals anymore; I feel like I'm betraying him or some shit like that._

_What am I supposed to do? Sit back and wait until it passes over? It's not like I have a chance anyway. He's straight; he has a girlfriend. Damn. Why does this always happen to me?_

_Sebastian._

* * *

 

"Oh my God," Nick murmurs to himself, allowing the letter to slip from his fingers. "Sebastian likes Hunter."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're lying. What did you  _really_  find in their dorm?" Jeff accuses, crossing his arms across his chest. "There's  _no_ way you're telling the truth!"

"I  _am_ telling the truth," Nick huffs, running a hand through his tangled locks. "I have proof. Look!" 

He hands Jeff his phone, the picture of Sebastian's letter to his sister displayed on the screen. Jeff gives him a skeptical look but amuses his boyfriend. It takes him a couple of minutes to read it; Sebastian's messy scrawl even harder to decipher in the poor resolution of his camera.

"And you thought I was lying," Nick sniffs, obviously put off by Jeff's lack of faith. "So, now what's our course of action?"

Jeff strokes his chin thoughtfully, a contemplative look on his face. That's a good question. Where do they go from here? Confronting Sebastian about his crush would probably result in injury, and he definitely doesn't want to take that route. Jeff speaks from experience when he says that getting hit by a lacrosse stick is painful; he still has bruises from last time. 

"We talk to Hunter!" he decides, nodding to himself. 

"Jeff, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, this is  _Hunter_  we're talking about." Nick looks absolutely terrified, wringing his hands nervously. "I could die!" 

"Nice to know you care," Jeff says sarcastically. "Man up, Three! We've lived through Wes' temper tantrums; this is nothing!"

Nick has to admit: Jeff does have a point. Hunter's military background pales drastically in comparison to Wes' mother hen tendencies. The brunette relents with a sigh. 

"If I die, I want dibs on the nameless intern. In writing." 

"Fair enough."

\------

"This was a bad idea," Nick says to his boyfriend, eyeing the bow in Hunter's hand wearily. "Maybe we should try another time."

He turns around to leave the gym, only to stopped in his tracks when Jeff lets out a forlorn whine. 

"Please stay, Nicky. Do you know how much this would mean to me?" he sniffles, shooting the brunette his most pitiful puppy dog eyes.

Nick's left eye twitches as he finds himself returning to his boyfriend's side. Damn his weakness for blond, blue-eyed boys!

"Hi Hunter!" Jeff greets, bounding up the junior's side cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Practicing," Hunter informs, nocking an arrow onto his bowstring. "We've got a tournament coming up. What brings you guys over here?"

He raises the bow and draws back the bowstring in one fluid movement, his eyes narrowed with concentration as he aims.

"I was thinking about joining the archery team." Jeff sounds so convincing that Nick almost believes him. Well, he did until he remember why they were here in the first place. 

"That's awesome! We could use more people on the team." Hunter releases the bowstring, and Nick watches as the tip of the arrow embeds itself into the center of the target. "Do you have any experience shooting a bow and arrow, Jeff?"

"Yeah, my parents bought me one when I was younger. I used to shoot it all the time in our backyard. It's been a while though. I stopped using it when my little brother was born. You know how parents are."

"I know what you mean. Mom didn't let me play with my sister until my eighth birthday," Hunter laughs, turning around to face the pair. "Hey Duval. I didn't see you there. Are you thinking about trying out too?" 

"I would, but I'm not coordinated enough for archery. With my luck, I'd probably end up shooting the arrow backwards."

"That's too bad," the junior gives him a sympathetic smile. "Archery's not for everyone. It took me months until I could shoot an arrow without popping myself with the bowstring."

They stand there for what feels like hours, talking about archery. Nick can safely say that he's never been more bored in his life. Even Wes' hour-long lectures were more interesting than this - and that's saying something. 

"So, what do you think about Sebastian?" Jeff asks after nearly an hour of chatter. 

"What about him?" Hunter tilts his head to the side. 

"What do you think about him?"

"Seb's a great friend. He can be a bit of an asshole sometimes, but he tries. He really does. Most people just don't realize it."

Nick doesn't miss the way Hunter visibly brightens as he begins to talk about his roommate. Could it be possibly that he had feelings for Sebastian? It would make sense if he did. They were joint at the hip, even more so than Wes and David had ever been.

"Duval!" the Warbler looks up at the sound of his name, blanching when he recognizes the speaker to be Sebastian. "Come here. I need to talk to you."

"Hey Seb!" Hunter waves at his friend - no, his  _potential love interest_. Great, now Nick's starting to sound like some lovestruck teenage girl.

Sebastian waves back, a small smile on his face. However, it fades almost as quickly it arrives. Nick approaches him cautiously, prepared to run straight out the door lest the situation call for it. 

"Look familiar?" he asks, holding up the letter Nick had found the night before. 

"Wha.....What?" Nick forces a laugh. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really now?" Sebastian raises a brow, tucking the letter back into his blazer. "Then what do you have to say about this?"

He reaches in his pocket to pull out another object. This time, it's a small square of cloth. A handkerchief, Nick realizes.  _His_ handkerchief. The one that had his initials stitched into the corner. Crap, he must have dropped it when he had dropped to the floor last night.

"Is that a handkerchief?" Jeff asks as he walks up to the pair. "Who the hell carries around handkerchiefs anymore?"

"Apparently, your boyfriend."

"Lots of people do," Nick says defensively.

"Yeah, like my great-grandfather," Sebastian snorts. "So, Duval. What were you doing in our dorm last night?"

"Nick was in our dorm last night? But I don't remember him com - he broke in, didn't he?" Hunter turns to glare at the shorter Warbler. "That would explain why we couldn't find the key the other day."

"Idiot!" Jeff whispers. "You weren't supposed to get caught!"

"You knew about this?" 

"Wha - What? Of course not!"

"Jeff, don't lie. You're just as responsible as I am!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"STOP THE CONFLICT!" Thad bursts into the gym, the double doors slamming loudly behind him. "What the hell is going on here? I could hear you four down the hall!"

"Those two broke into our dorm room!" Sebastian points accusingly at the two Warblers in question. "And they won't even tell us why!"

The former councilman raises a brow, "This ought to be good. Care to explain yourselves?"

Nick makes to speak, but Jeff intervenes before he does. The blond goes into great depth, ignoring the exasperated look Sebastian gives him.

"-We thought that Sebastian acting more suspicious than usual, so Nick turned to me and said, 'we should look in their dorm. Something's not right here.' So, I went along with it," Jeff shrugs.

"Jeff, I'm pretty sure that was you." By now, Nick's realized that trying to correct his boyfriend is futile, but he tries anyway.

"That's not how I remember it."

"Well, that's what happened."

"Is there a point to this?" Hunter interrupts boredly, shifting his bow restlessly. "Because I really need to practice for our tournament."

"To make a long story short, Sebastianhasacrushonyou. Well, this was a nice chat. Let's go, Nick!" Jeff grabs his boyfriend by the arm and drags him out the door.

"I'm going to kill him," Sebastian mutters. "Jeff is going to die."

He glares at his shoes, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Hunter openly gapes at him, and it's obvious that out of all the things that could've been said, he definitely hadn't been expecting that. Thad slowly inches toward the door, ".......I'm going to leave now," Sebastian announces.

Just as he's about to exit the gym, a calloused hand lands heavily on his shoulder. He stops but doesn't turn around.

"Hey." 

"So, is this the part where you tell me that you're not interested? Because if you are, I've already done it for you." Sebastian's voice is impassive, but Hunter can tell that he's upset.

"Not at all," Hunter murmurs. "Turn around. Please.....?"

Sebastian takes in a deep breath and obliges, unsure of what to expect. Suddenly, Hunter's all up in his personal space. He's so close that if Sebastian really wanted to - and he really does, he could kiss him.

"I like you too."

* * *

"So, do you think it worked?" Jeff asks from his place underneath the bleachers. "I can't see  _anything_."

Nick turns his head, flinching when a stray cobweb brushes his cheek. Someone should  _seriously_  take some time to clean these things; they're all kinds of disgusting. A loud clattering sound fills the gym, catching their attention. Jeff scrambles to get a better look, accidentally sending his boyfriend sprawling on the ground. 

"Only for you," Nick mutters, stifling a shriek when he catches a glimpse of the  _biggest_   _freakin' spider_  he's ever seen. "J-Jeff!"

He slaps the blond's arm frantically, " _Jeff_!"

"Nick, you have to see this! Hunter's kissing him! God, I feel like a creeper." When Nick hits his arm particularly hard, Jeff looks at him irritably. "What is it?"

The shorter Warbler shakily raises his arm to point at the - the  _monster spider from Hell._ Jeff pales, the blood draining from his face. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck and whimpers,

"Jeff, I'll make you a deal: if we make it out of this alive, we'll share the hot nameless intern."

" _Deal_."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt - Jeff and Nick find out about Sebastian’s little crush on Hunter.


End file.
